Help me Jane!
by Cailinmaybe
Summary: A new vírus spreads in Boston city, Maura gets sick and Jane needs to help her survive. A lot of romance, hurts and feelings. Will Jane be able to save Maura in time?
1. Chapter 1

A new vírus spread in Boston city, but no one knows yet...

It's a good day in Boston city, all the people are working, enjoying their lives, children are in school and adults are working, just like Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. The detective and the ME are working with paperwork. Jane is at her desk and Maura is in the morgue. Until their phones ring.

''Isles'' The ME answer her phone.

''Rizzoli - ok - they're here, i'm on my way'' Jane got a body. _'It will be a long day' _the detective thought.

When they left the precint, Jane, Vince and Barry were at the crime scene. Maura was there looking for evidences. The body was a man, age 30s, white and seems like a vampire, because he was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes, like an unhealthy man. He was found by the diarist who came up to clean the house and found him lay down on the floor, next to his bed.

_'It wasn't a murder' _The ME thought. _'He seems that he was very sick, but of course i have to make some tests on him' _Maura said to herself.

After, Jane and Barry took the enterview with the diarist, she said that he lost weight in just three days and was acting strangely, that was a week ago, also she said that he was a very healthy man, never get sick so easily. Maura was at the precint, in the morgue making tests, but nothing found.

'Yes, he looks like a sick man, his throat was dry, his lungs were with a lot of secretion, the diarist said that he lost weight and he was very pale, but that's is not flu, not a stomach infection, i have to work a lot for this case' she tought.

Maura heard steps and wonder it was Jane.

''Hey maura.'' Jane said opening the morgue door.

''Hello Jane'' said the ME politely, with a smile on her face.

''So, you got something for me?'' Jane said with enthusiastic.

''Well, i'm sure that wasn't a murder, it's more like a desease. But it's not a flu, not stomach infection -'' She paused before to go to a correctly answer, but she knew it wasn't good.

''So?'' Jane asked already tired of waiting.

''So, i don't know yet what it is, but according to my reserchs it can be a new desease and i have to find out what it is, before kill another person'' Maura said worried about that desease.

'' A new desease? How can this happen? How do you know that?'' So many questions crossed her mind, she's still not want to believe in Maura confirmation.

''Yes, a new desease Jane. Can be anything, i don't have so sure if i will find out the transmitter, but i have to try. And i know that, because it's common to the others kind of flu, but it's not the same type as the normal flu.'' Maura said with confirmation in her voice, however dissapointed with this case.

''Ok, we have to be careful with-'' Jane stopped when their phone ring.

''Isles''

''Rizzoli''

They said at the same time with work-voice. A new body was found. They left the precint and were at a small green house.

''What'd we got here?'' The detective asked to Barry who was there 15 minutes ago.

''Susan Tai, Asian woman, 22 years old, she was found in her bathroom by her boyfriend'' Frost said with conviction in his voice.

''Same MO as the other body, she seems very pale. Susan was here because she was vomiting and after that she died'' The ME said pointing to the toilet bowl and saw the frustration in Jane's face.

'' We have to take the body to the precint and you do some test on it'' Jane said with a worried look. _' What if i get that desease?' 'Worse, what if Maura get that desease? I don't think i can handle it' _ Jane thought, staring at Maura.

Maura was also really worried, after the paramedics took the body and were to the precint, she walked to her car and saw Jane and the other officers going to their cars as well. She entered in her car and felt headche. ''Oh God, my head hurts'' ''What if i'm sick. Nooo i'm just tired of this case'' She said to herself. ' I'm so scared, what if Jane gets sick?' 'I have to tell her how i feel about her' She tought.

When they arrived at the precint Maura was already doing the autopsy, Jane, Barry an Vince were taking the tesminony of Susan's boyfriend. That was what intrigued Jane, because it was the same thing that the diarist had said to her. After the enterview the detective was downstairs, talking to Maura.

''The same thing as the other body, right?'' The detective voice was angry, but still soft , however worried.

''Yes.'' Maura only said that to her, and her voice was hoarse than usual and made Jane think about the desease.

''Ok, Maura are you alright? Because your voice seems hoarse like your throat is really dry.'' Jane asked staring at the ME.

''Yes, i'm ok Jane. I just...I'm not sleeping very well lately. It must be about this case in particular'' She said, but truth be told, she doesn't sleep anymore, she was coughing and her throat was burning. _'It's just fatigue'_ she was trying to convice herself.

''Ok'' The detective knew that Maura can't lie, bu she wasn't sure if she was just tired or something more.

''Just do one favor to me, tell me if you're not ok and i come as fast as i can, okay?'' She said trying to convice her friend that was ok to tell her anything, so she put her right hand on Maura's hand squeezing assegurando that she'll never let her go.

''Ok, Jane. But don't worry, really, it's just fatigue'' Maura said to convice Jane, but also herself.

Jane left the morgue, and was done with paperwork. She was going to go to the garage when she tought_ 'Better if i go check on Maura and see if she's really ok'. _She made her way downstairs and she was in the morgue looking for the ME.

''Maura?'' No answer, she tried again.

''Maura, where are you?'' She was panicking and heard a sound of vomit, it was Maura.

She ran the way to the ME's office and found her friend vomiting, trying to catch air, but wasn't successful. She was vomiting, and wasn't about to stop. Jane rubbed her back to try to calm her.

''Maura?'' Jane said trying to get an answer from Maura who was still vomiting and trying to catch some air.

Maura doesn't even saw Jane, until now. She stopped vomiting and was trying to focus on the massage on her back, but she felt a little dizzy.

''Maura, just try to breath it will be ok. Let's get you to the couch.'' Jane said worried about her best friend. ' What if she's sick just like the others?' 'What if she dies and never know how i really feel about her?' she tought dissapointed.

''I can't wal-'' Maura said, but was cut off by the sensation, she felt dizzy, she was unable to focus and turned to see Jane, and suddenly she was very pale.

''Maura?!'' The detective said, panic was evident in her voice.

Maura fell, but before she could fell on the floor Jane catched her and she was shaking her, trying to wake her up, but failed. She checked her heartbeat and found a slow beat.

''MAURA, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!''


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was already on her knees trying to wake Maura, but wasn't succesful. She took Maura in her arms and went straight to her car. The detective put Maura's seat bell, her seat bell and went to the hospital. _'Oh my God Maura, don't leave me alone' _She tought trying to calm herself.

When she stopped at the hospital Jane put the honey-blonde again in her arms and walked to the doors, looking for someone to help her friend.

''Please, somebody help her!'' Jane almost yelled, her voice was angry, worried.

When the nursers and the doctor came to help Maura, they were trying to take her from Jane, but Jane didn't leave her.

''Ms. please, let me take her for the nurses take care of her'' The doctor was saying softly, he saw panic and worry in her eyes.

''Please, help her'' Still with Maura in her arms, the words barely came out of her mouth. She was in shock.

The paramedic put both hands in Jane's shoulders, she acted positively and let her go from her arms.

''Thank you. - C'mon everybody move!.'' They put Maura on a hospital stretcher and Jane saw they take her through the doors.

Jane was sit on a chair praying for God to save Maura and that she''ll be ok. She cried silently and tried to stay cool, because Maura needed her.

After 20 minutes...

Maura woke up on a bed, she felt a little dizzy and her throat was really dry. She was trying to focus and saw herself in a white bedroom, one glass wall, 3 doctors with gloves and appropriate clothes._ 'Those clothes are to prevent vírus or bacterias from entering' _She tought. Suddenly she was very scared and wanted Jane beside her.

''Jane...Jane, plea-'' That was all that left her mouth.

A man came in, with those appropriates clothes and said

''Miss Isles, please stay calm. You are in a hospital, you're sick and need to stay here, calm down ok?'' He said to her, but all that she wanted was Jane there with her.

''Jane, please. I want her here with me. Please.'' Now she was crying, she wanted Jane there, no, she needs Jane there squeezing her hand and saying comfort words.

''Ok, Miss. Just hold on'' The man said to her. And now she was calmer.

In the waiting room, Jane was sit and a doctor came to talk to her about Maura. She saw him and ran towards the doctor.

''How's Maura? Is she ok? Can i see her? Talk to her?'' She said really fast. She needed to stay calm, but wasn't succesful.

''Detective, i need to talk to you in privacy. Let's go to my office.'' The doctor said really serious.

Both were walking until get to the office. The doctor sat and Jane did the same.

''Ok detective, this is a very sad and worry situtation. Maura is estable, but we don't know for how long. She has a vírus who is called H18. The authorities didn't reported yet the number of the victims. It's a new virus, we received already 16 victims in the last month and we discovered about the virus. The govern is doing tests for antidotes, until there we hope that Maura survive. I'm so sorry.'' The doctor said politely, but inside he was worry and panicking.

The notice came like a hurricane for Jane. She was sad, angry, worry, she wanted to hit the man on his face, she wanted to scream, but all that things doesn't make Maura healthy or back to normal life.

''Ok...'' Jane said with focus on nowhere.

''But how long to be ready the antidote?'' She asked.

''We don't know yet. The government doesn't even published about that disease.'' He said and saw the Jane's face angry.

''YOU NEED TO DO !'' She yelled, wanted an answer.

''Detective, please stay calm. An antidote take weeks, months to be ready, you need to be strong for your friend, she needs you. This disease is strong, ok? She'll be weak, it will be hard for her to breath, if she eats it'll be a success. You need to be there, because all that difficulties she'll going through.'' The doctor said convicing Jane.

They stayed silently for almost 5 minutes and Jane was reflecting that she really needs to be there for Maura. She loved love the ME. ' I'll stay here for you Maura' She tought.

''Alright, i'm ok.'' She said to him.

''Ok, better. Now we have to do some tests on you, we have to see if you is affected.''

They left the office and now Jane was doing a lot of tests. When they ended she was sit in the waiting room thinking about the week and how did this happen. The doctor came to talk to Jane about her condition.

''Ok detective, we have good news. You are imune to the virus what is really good. You must be the only one to survive in this mess, you can see, talk and touch Maura that nothing is gonna happen to you.'' He said, proud of this dicovery.

''Oh my God, really?'' She asked, still not believe in his discovery.

''Yes detective.''

''Can i see her?'' She asked with puppy eyes and hopefully.

''Yes. Follow me.''

They went to Maura's room. When Jane entered she saw her best friend, her love laying on the bed, a white room and a lot of doctors. Maura was pale, her eyes were open staring to the ceiling and nobody entered in her cabin who was locked by a glass-wall. Jane was walking and opened the door to catch her best friend's left hand.

''Maura?'' Jane said uncertainly if it was a question or not.

''Jane.'' Maura said with a weak smile in her face.

''Hey Maura, how are you feeling?'' Jane asked squeezing her hand tightly.

''Water, please'' The ME said feeling her throat dry, she could barely speak.

Jane took a cup of water and gave for Maura who was drinking and looked really thirst.

''Here you go.'' Jane said ''Do you want something else? A blanket?'' She asked still worried about her condition.

''Yes, i do. Stay here with me, please'' The ME said almost begging.

''Of course, i wouldn't live you. Never, ok? LLBFFS , remember?'' She said with a smile on her face and made Maura laugh a little with that comment.

Maura was already sleeping and Jane was in a chair beside her , never leaving her best friend's hand. At first she couldn't sleep, but the minutes passed and she fell asleep with her head on Maura's bed. It wasn't a real sleep, it was like a alert sleep. She wanted to stay alert in case Maura needed her.

Maura started to cough...

_URHA, URHA, URHA_

She started coughing hard, her throat was dry without any spit. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. Jane woke up fast, alert and started to massage her chest.

''Calm down Maura, breath in and out. C'mon'' Jane said softly still massaging her chest.

But Maura couldn't stop, she was coughing really hard and now she was coughing blood. Blood was out of her mouth, she began to tremble.

''Oh my God Maura, please help her HERE!'' Jane almost yelled, she wanted help her friend, but felt useless. She wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong for Maura.

'Oh my God, blood.' The detective thought concerned with that reaction.

A nurse came inside her room, and started to inject some medicines in her vein and was cleaning her mouth, chest and blankets full of blood. Jane never let her side, seeing her friend like that, sick and pale. The ME who was always so full of health, always with make up. Now she was there begging for help, she had lost weight already and seems tired. After the nurse left the room, Maura was lie down on her bed and Jane was in her chair.

''Are you ok?'' Jane said, not sure how to ask about how she felt.

''Ja..ne, i'm cold'' The ME said shivering.

With those words Jane wanted to cry, to scream. She never felt so useless in her life, like she felt right now. She just wanted Maura on the couch with her, drinking wine and beer, Having sleep overs and she missed her google-mouth. 'Wow, i like her google mouth. It's cute and i already miss that' She tought, feeling sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jane was was in a chair beside Maura, only thinking about what to do, how to react, how to help Maura. Several questions that had no answers and she was worried and anguished. She knew that she had to be strong and capable to stay with Maura during the disease, so she was forcing herself to be there for her lover. She was already feeling alone, she wanted Maura to be ok for her, she wanted to talk to Maura about her feelings. But now, she couldn't. Maura was there, sick and fragile. She didn't need another concern.

Maura was already awake at this time just seeying how her friend looked toughtful and worried. She was about to sit herself, but the elephant on her chest did not seem easy. Jane did not realize until she hears a groan of Maura.

''Hey sleephead, you're awake'' The detective said standing by next to her best friend.

''I..i can't stand Jane'' The ME said with a ''help'' eyes, looking tired to Jane.

''Ok dear, just take it easy. Let me help you to stand up.'' Jane said with a faint smile, helping Maura fit in bed.

Maura was already adjusting in her bed when the nurse came in with more medicines to her, remedies for pain and her food. The ME has lost weight since she got the disease, she had to eat and Jane was there to try to make the things easier. So, the detective took the meal and when the nurse left the room, she was next to her best friend.

''Ok Maura, let's eat a little bit at least. Can you do that?'' Jane said softly and encouraging her friend. Maura nod and Jane understood as a yes.

The detective took what was more acceptable to Maura's throat, she wanted her best friend fed, not to suffer pain. She choose the jelly and put a spoon inside.

''May i feed you?'' Jane asked knowing that her friend was too weak to feed herself. Maura nod.

The first spoonful Jane saw her friend's forehead frown, she knew she was in pain. Jane continued to feed her best friend, the fourth spoonful Maura could not take it anymore, she trembled with pain in her throat, Jane saw alert.

''I...i can't anymore, i can't...it hurts too much Jane'' Maura said almost crying, because the pain, but because she wanted to eat, to swallow, but she couldn't.

''It's okay Maura, you at least ate a little bit. It wasn't too much, but it was a start, ok?'' Jane said trying to reassure Maura and herself.

''Thank you Jane, i...i just want to leave this hospital.'' The ME said sounding almost begging with tears in her eyes.

''I promise Maura that you'll leave as soon as you want to. I give you my word.'' Jane said squeezing her left hand, as a promise-sign.

After that Maura was sleeping, her breath was heavy and fast. It was just the second day in the hospital and Jane already had enough of that scene. the smell bothered her, the landscape, the people, everything bothered her. She just wanted to go home with her best friend. she was always remembering the conversation she had with Maura's doctor. He said that only the government could help Maura, because the population still had no knowledge about the disease and the government could have the antidote. So, she would have to go to the government, it would make any effort to help her love.

she had a long journey ahead, she had to save Maura at any cost. She promised that to her friend, then would fulfill.

''You'll leave this hospital my love, you won't die. Just hold on a few more days and you'll get better. I promise.'' Jane said whispering in her lover's ear and squeezing her left hand. A tear fell from her eye and Jane fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Jane left the hospital, she felt guilt for leaving Maura, but felt relieved for try to find a cure to your lover. She decided to write a letter and when Maura wake up she will see and understand the reasons why the Detective was gone.

_'Okay, i have to follow my heart, here it goes' _ She thought.

_Hello Maura, i just wanna say i will never forget you my love 3 It's funny because i really don't get tired to call you 'love'. Love love love love love that's my favorite word, you know that? And that word belongs to you, only you. When i first met you, i remember all the words that i said to you, but the most important phrase that i remember it's 'I was just trying to be nice' and then you said something about psoriasis haha (really funny). Woow i will never forget that, because when you said the first word i knew that you were the one, that you were the one who i would love forever. When you are sad, i just wanna hold you and say 'it will be ok'', when you are happy, i wanna be at your side, when you feel pain, i wanna make all the things to you forget the pain, when you are alone, i REALLY wanna stay there and kiss you. Everytime when i walk on the street and i see couples together, i think about you. I think what we could do if i were there with you, if you were here with me. But then, words cross my mind and i think 'one day i will love her the way she deserves' because i will babe, and i promise you that. I don't care if it will take months, years, i just wanna be with YOU. All the time i think how should be your embrace, your touch, you kiss. I know are the best things that i will ever experience, because i know that you are perfect to me. I hate when i leave you sad, i hate when i make you angry, i hate be that person that i am, that's why i apologize for all the bad things that i made to you. 'I love you' it's a sentence that everyone fears, that everyone wait a lot of time to say it, but i don't. I wanna say for the world that i love you, I LOVE YOU MAURA! No matter what happens, no matter if you don't feel the same for me, i don't care. I love you and nothing, NOTHING can stop me of love you. You always make me feel so happy, so...me. I never felt like that before, and that's why i wanna say thank you. Thank you love, for making me feel so happy. Everyday i wait for you, if you just say 'hi' it's enough for me, because i know that you are there and you think about me as well. I love you again, it's just 3 years that i know you, but for me it feels like decades. We are already so close to each other, and i'm glad about it. Thank you very much for be the amazing and lovely person that you are. It's incredible, when you speak from your heart, the words come out easily. What you did to me girl? I know the answer. You make me feel alive, you make me feel beloved. I hope that one day i give to you, the same things that you give to me. Love, happiness, affection. Woow you must be tired of reading, i'm sorry. But i wanna you to know that i love you so much, you're my life and that's why i'm doing this, i'm going to find a cure to your disease. Don't forget about me, because i will never forget about you and wait for me okay? Don't give up, try to fight it, i need you to do this._

P.S. _I will come back and i miss you already._

_Love, Jane._


	5. Chapter 5

Maura woke up the next hour in a empty room. She was looking for the brunette, but she knew she was alone. a wave of sadness crossed her, she was trying to think why Jane had left her there and completely alone. The detective was the only one who could enter in the room without get the virus, but she wasn't there anymore.

_'What if she doesn't believe that she's immune to the vírus and is afraid to be here with me?' _She thought to herself. she was mad and sad at the same time.

_'What if she doesn't come back anymore?' 'Worse, what if i die and can't let a chance to say goodbye?' _The M.E. now was too afraid to think rationally.

Maura who in her vocabulary didn't exist _'what if's' _, now just exist the pain, the sadness and loss.

Minutes later, she stopped to think those fearful thoughts and tried to forget the pain. When the M.E. turned her head, there was a letter on desk beside her and she took it.

_''Hello Maura, i just wanna say i will never forget you my love 3 It's funny because i really don't get tired to call you 'love'. Love love love love love that's my favorite word, you know that? And that word belongs to you, only you. When i first met you, i remember all the words that i said to you, but the most important phrase that i remember it's 'I was just trying to be nice' and then you said something about psoriasis haha (really funny). Woow i will never forget that, because when you said the first word i knew that you were the one, that you were the one who i would love forever. When you are sad, i just wanna hold you and say 'it will be ok'', when you are happy, i wanna be at your side, when you feel pain, i wanna make all the things to you forget the pain, when you are alone, i REALLY wanna stay there and kiss you. Everytime when i walk on the street and i see couples together, i think about you. I think what we could do if i were there with you, if you were here with me. But then, words cross my mind and i think 'one day i will love her the way she deserves' because i will babe, and i promise you that. I don't care if it will take months, years, i just wanna be with YOU. All the time i think how should be your embrace, your touch, you kiss. I know are the best things that i will ever experience, because i know that you are perfect to me. I hate when i leave you sad, i hate when i make you angry, i hate be that person that i am, that's why i apologize for all the bad things that i made to you. 'I love you' it's a sentence that everyone fears, that everyone wait a lot of time to say it, but i don't. I wanna say for the world that i love you, I LOVE YOU MAURA! No matter what happens, no matter if you don't feel the same for me, i don't care. I love you and nothing, NOTHING can stop me of love you. You always make me feel so happy, so...me. I never felt like that before, and that's why i wanna say thank you. Thank you love, for making me feel so happy. Everyday i wait for you, if you just say 'hi' it's enough for me, because i know that you are there and you think about me as well. I love you again, it's just 3 years that i know you, but for me it feels like decades. We are already so close to each other, and i'm glad about it. Thank you very much for be the amazing and lovely person that you are. It's incredible, when you speak from your heart, the words come out easily. What you did to me girl? I know the answer. You make me feel alive, you make me feel beloved. I hope that one day i give to you, the same things that you give to me. Love, happiness, affection. Woow you must be tired of reading, i'm sorry. But i wanna you to know that i love you so much, you're my life and that's why i'm doing this, i'm going to find a cure to your disease. Don't forget about me, because i will never forget about you and wait for me okay? Don't give up, try to fight it, i need you to do this.''_

_P.S. I will come back and i miss you already._

_Love, Jane._

Maura was delighted and surprised. She'd never believed that Jane was so romantic and...and was in love with her. That just meant a theory, her love was reciprocated.

The M.E. was feeling so...so much better, the pain, sadness and the anger was just exist the love. At this moment wanted to hug her love and kiss. She wanted Jane there with her forever, but she knew that the brunette was trying to save her and this was a prove of love.

'This letter is so romantic, i still don't believe that she is also in love with me' Maura thought. She knew that the detective hide several feelings, but she'd never thought about that one.

She didn't know which feeling she feels right now. It was a mix of surprise, happiness, affection, passion and love. She wanted to cry, to laugh, to scream, to jump. It was a emotion that she had never felt before.

The honey-blonde felt tired, she put the letter under her pillow and closed her eyes. As much as she want to feel better, she couldn't. She was sick, tired, she couldn't even breath well. She was praying that the brunette come back to save her.

Two hours had passed and the nurse entering in her room and just injected three medications in her vein, verified her pression, put an oxigen mask and left. When pacients are in a closed room and is a new disease, doctors and nurses are afraid, that's why they were so serious and cold. They didn't talk or had any contact with them. She felt so lonely and sad, just waiting for her death or possibly cure.

'Come back soon Jane, please.' She thought and closed her eyes again.


End file.
